


Only For You I Have Broken This Chain

by JimRoot666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Android, Cats, Connor - Freeform, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fainting, Gavin has 2 cats but i didnt name them cuz i couldnt decide, Gavin has a hard time but Nines is there for him, Gen, Hank - Freeform, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RK800 - Freeform, RK900 is called Nines, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some fucker named george, They appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimRoot666/pseuds/JimRoot666
Summary: Gavin faints at a crime scene. Nines is worried for him and takes care of him. But maybe the problem lies deeper than just exhaustion





	Only For You I Have Broken This Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Do check out the lyrics of 2 Belgen's Lena, which is the title of this work. Especially if you like belpop, or newwave. 
> 
> English is not my first language, feel free to point out mistakes. My autocorrect also kept changing 'for into 'die' and 'his' into 'hoe'. I reread multiple times but might have missed some. 
> 
> This story deals with rape and implied self-harm so please don't read if these trigger. 
> 
> Anyway this story was based on three plots that i got in my head, Gavin fainting, Nines finding him crying in the bath, and Gavin having a nightmare. They fitted together so have a three in one! 
> 
> The ending i'm not fully satisfied with, but i decided to fuck it and publish anyway. I worked a good 2 weeks on this one.
> 
> I have not played dbh but i feel that for this story it wasn't necessairy. I know most of the story if needed.  
> I do not own the characters. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Gavin sighed as he exited Fowler's office. He had been assigned another case with the tincan, a child abuse case of all.  
He really hoped that that would be it for today, he was tired, he was hungry, he was in pain. But he didn't want to home. If it weren't for the impatient lazy piece of shit that was waiting for him at home, maybe he could have taken Nines out for lunch. But then again, if his boyfriend wasn't at home, then he wouldn't be hungry in the first place.

"Come on Tin-can, we've got a case." Gavin announced loud enough for the entire precinct to hear. Nines heard him too - of course, it's the most advanced prototype - stood up and was by his side in seconds.

Together they walked to Gavin's car in silence, got in without a word. Gavin started the car and drove as fast as he could to the crime scene. 

"So, what happened?" Nines broke the awkward silence. There was no music playing - the detective had decided against it, no matter how awkward it would make the ride, because his head was killing him. He couldn't wait to get home and take some painkillers and fall asleep. If he gets the chance to, of course.

"Hm?" Gavin was confused for a moment but quickly redeemed himself. "A YK500 model that was being abused by its owner." He swallowed deeply. "Killed him. Apparently it's still in the building so watch out." 

"I'd like to believe it's too traumatized to even care to attack." Nines shot back.

"Whatever you say." With that the short conversation was closed. A few minutes later they arrived at the crime scene.  
It was a small house, the grass was growing way too long and it was obvious that no one really cared about it. Vines were snaking their way up the walls, the wooden door was half rotting. 

Gavin and Nines were the first to arrive at the scene and thus were very careful. Side by side they entered the rotting building, shining flashlights and Gavin had his gun ready.

In the corner of the living room was a hunched figure. It was shaking with fear, and a trail of Thirium led the detective and his Android right towards it. 

"I'll talk to it", Gavin started, whispering. "You go find the victim. As much as he's a victim, that is". Nines nodded and took off, still shining his flashlight around.

"Hey, kid," Gavin whispered softly to the Android. The YK500 started sobbing, shedding artificial tears. It was entirely naked, Thirium pooled all around it.

"Can I come sit beside you?" He asked softly, before adding: "I won't hurt you. I know what it's like."

The Android looked up to the approaching detective. "No." It started. "No, you don't know what it's like." 

"Yes, I do." Gavin continued. "What happened? Why did you kill him?" 

The kid android just started fiddling with its fingers, looking down at its toes. Gavin might not be an Android himself, but it is obvious that the YK500's stress levels were climbing.

"You're embarassed." Gavin stated, to which the YK looked up at him, now letting the detective sit beside him.  
"You don't want to be seen as weak. The things that they've done are.. too embarassing to talk about." Gavin turned a bit so he could look the android in the eyes.  
"You are afraid that they'll find you dirty. That they wouldn't want to be your friend, help you anymore. Am I right?" 

The YK reached for Gavin's hands, holding them, letting its fingers trail the scars.  
"How do you know?" 

"I've been through it too." He took a shaky breath, trying to blink away the forming tears. He would not look weak in front of this kid.  
"I'm still going through it. I'm.." He paused.  
"I'm scared to leave. He'll kill me." 

Just as Gavin wanted to continue, tell his own story to get the YK to tell its - it's not as if it would tell on him, it's most likely to be deactivated after the process - Nines called.  
"I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll be back soon, I'll try to find a blanket so you can cover up. Back up has arrived as well. They're very nice, they will help you if you let them". The Android nodded, though it was obvious that it didn't want to be left alone.  
"I'll be back, don't worry." 

With that being said, Gavin stood as soon as Connor and Hank took his place, comforting the YK, and followed the direction of Nines' call.  
"I think I know what happened." His partner started. "I just need to analyse the YK500 to be sure." 

"What? You're just going to lick its wounds and analyse? It's a kid! It's traumatized!" Gavin yelled, a bit too loud. He couldn't help it though. After being attacked he needed confort, not to be analysed and checked every way possible.

"Since when do you care about androids' feelings?" Nines' gaze was cold.

Gavin huffed, "since never." 

With that said, the two went back to the kid android, sitting back beside him and explaining what was going to happen next. Hank and Connor got directions from RK900 on where the victim's body was and what to do with it.

After, Nines carefully examined the leaking Thrirum, trying not to touch the kid in sensitive areas. 

By the time they were done, the back up team were gone as well. They had taken the dead body to a crematorium, and the kid back to the police station to find out what happened from its point of view, with specific orders from Gavin to be gentle, much to their surprise.

With the kid now being gone, Gavin and Nines were left to exame the rest of the crime scene and form a conclusion.

"I know what happened." Nines stated, his LED yellow while he was processing evidence. 

"Yeah? Go ahead." 

"The YK500 got beaten almost daily. There are Thirium traces dating back almost a month, which is roughly when the owner bought him. The thing that sent him over the edge was rape."

Gavin winced at the word, own experiences coming back to him. The pain, the fear. Absolute agony. He gripped one of the chairs tightly and leaned on it heavily.

Nines seemed to not have noticed, and continued: "As you may know, the YK series are not equipped with genital plates, as CyberLife deemed it unnecessairy."

"So you're saying that.."

Before Gavin could continue, Nines cut him off.

"The owner then grabbed a knife after the YK disobeyed, ripped its clothes off, and made a hole with the knife for.."

Nines stopped, he thought the explanation would be obvious by know. 

"Fuck, dude." Gavin exclaimed. He had gone worryingly white, and Nines noted that his stress levels had gone up.

"The YK then proceeded to take the knife that was tossed aside and stabbed the victim 28 times."

"Shit, I don't feel so well.." Gavin stumbled towards the bathroom of the house, to wash his face with cold water, leaving Nines behind. 

He was swaying on his feet as memories and feelings flooded his capability of thinking.  
Gavin stopped, grabbing the sink tight, but quickly pulling back his hand as he saw the knife, drenched in Thirium and blood. The same blue liquid was all over the floor. Here is where it happened.  
He had to get out of here, the walls were closing in on him. He was vulnerable. He was hungry. He was in pain.

Gavin stumbled out of the bathroom, knocking over a vase in the process. He didn't even notice. He felt dizzy, the world was turning in front of him. All sounds sounded far away and colors were mixing together. He failed his last attempt to grab something in order to stay upright, and everything turned black in front of his eyes.

Nines, still standing in the living room, processing, heard the loud crash, shut the files that he had opened and made his way to the origin of the sound.  
He saw his partner, laying on the ground unconscious. He rushed to his side, took his arm and felt for a pulse. Luckily there was one and Nines proceeded to analyse the detective's state.

[Scanning] detected: human, Gavin Reed. Male, 36 years old.  
Status: unconscious, fainted.  
Reason(s): low blood pressure, high pain levels, high stress levels, lack of sleep, lack of food.

Do:  
1\. Take the human away from possible danger.  
2\. Lay the human on their back.  
3\. Put their feet up so blood can flow to the brain.  
4\. DO NOT give them water until fully awake > may choke.  
5\. Bring the human to a hospital if they don't wake up in 5 minutes.  
Possible too: call 911.  
Check for possible injuries on head, back, arms.  
Loosen collars and belts.

Nines got to work and followed the instructions, carrying Gavin away from the broken glass on the floor. He took a chair from the dining room of the house and put Gavin's feet on it, then proceeded to check for injuries. 

On his head there weren't any, but when Nines started to remove the human's jacket and hoodie that he got the shock of his (relatively short) life.

Gavin's side was covered in a gigantic bruise, stretching along almost his entire belly. It looked as if he had been thrown repeatedly against something. His ribs were showing through the bruised skin.

On both arms were scars, some weren't healed yet, and even before Nines scanned them, he knew that they dated from a few days ago and were self-inflicted. They were still slightly opened and the skin around was a light red.  
He didn't understand why, but knew from Connor's partner Hank that humans tend to have self-destructing tendencies.

Along his back were several scars as well, apparently made by a belt.  
Why would somebody hit another with a belt?  
Nines didn't get much time to reflect on his questions, as Gavin began to stir in his arms. He opened his eyes, once, twice, and looked around confused.

"What.. what happened?" Gavin was all but happy to be in the android's arms, but was too weak, too tired, too hungry to fight. Nines decided to cut all the crap and get right to the point.

"Who did this to you?" He asked sharply, bowing over Gavin slightly so he could look him (upside down) in the eye.

"I don't- what do you-?" It was only then that Gavin realised he was shirtless. That his scars and bruises were all exposed.

"Detective, who did this to you?" 

Gavin didn't answer, simply fiddled with his fingers, not daring to look Nines in the eyes.  
"I'm tired.." He answered after a long while.

"I'll get you home. We are finished here anyways." 

"Don't wanna", Gavin opted to fall asleep right there. Nines' arms seemed to be quite comfortable after all, though he would never admit that out loud.

"You have to."  
Nines noticed that Gavin's eyes were much clearer - widened in panic? - and helped him up in a sitting position, taking his legs off the chair as well.

"I don't want to Nines, please."  
Gavin started to trash more and more in his arms, and the fact that he called his partner by his name.. did the person waiting for Gavin at home hurt him? Does Gavin even have someone waiting for him at home? And did he mind?

"I'm going to get you home."  
With that said, Nines helped Gavin back into his hoodie and jacket, before lifting him up, bridal style, much to his embarasment, and carried him to his car. He helped the sleepy man put his seat belt on and got in the driver's seat.  
He retrieved Gavin's adress from the DPD files and drove that way. He had never learned to drive, but he didn't have to, it was all included in his system.  
He was halfway to his house when he got a glorious idea.

"Why don't we stop along the way, get you something to eat?" He asked, glanced Gavin's way.

"Not necessary, 'm not hungry." The detective mumbled. His stomach seemed to disagree however, as it made that awkward dying whale noise, and Nines couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"That's a yes." 

A few minutes later they stopped at a nice little restaurant, since it was only 6pm. Normally they finished their shift at 8, but Nines had internally texted Fowler to let him know that Gavin was unwell. They were given permission to go home early, and spend as much time as needed at home. 

Nines put his arm around Gavin and helped him out of the car and into the restaurant.  
They could sit immediately, and RK helped his partner onto a sturdy wooden chair, taking place opposite of him after.

"Are you feeling better, detective?" Nines asked, while scanning Gavin's face closely to detect any lies.

"A bit. I do feel extremely fuckin' tired." He sighed. "And weak.." Gavin hated to admit feeling weak, but by now he was sure it was visible for everyone, and Nines would have noticed anyways. 

"You'll feel better when you've eaten a bit."

"I hope so." 

"Detective, allow me to ask.. who caused your skin to bruise like that?" 

"I don't want to talk about it, tincan." 

Their conversation got shortly interrupted by a waitress coming to take their orders, but Nines was determined to not let go.

"Gavin-" 

"Leave it, okay?" Gavin was started to get annoyed, and that was the least that Nines wanted to achieve. He was, however, not planning on giving up. He needed answers, and damn rA9, he'll get them.

"Why don't you want to go home?" 

"Nines-"

"I'm serious, Gavin. I'm worried about you." 

"Since when do you care about me?" Gavin mimicked, half expecting Nines to answer exactly like he had.

"Since the very moment you were my partner." 

"Damn you", Gavin sneered.

Nines reached out, and softly took his human's hand in his synthetic one. 

"Gavin, I'm serious. If there really is someone at home waiting to beat you up, then I won't bring you there. Or, I'll make sure he won't come back. Worst case scenario we'll crash at Anderson's for a night. Anything to keep you from abuse."

Gavin didn't get time to answer, as their food arrived, but the light blush on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

Nines released Gavin's hand and they ate in silence, both thinking over the android's words. 

-

They finished their food in silence, Gavin his chicken salad and Nines a Thirium burger - because some genius thought it would be a good idea. 

"Nines", Gavin started, "I'm sorry, I just can't tell you."

"Then I will find out when we arrive at your home." The android answered coolly.

Gavin sighed and took out his wallet, signaling to the waitress that he'd like to pay.  
"Thanks for taking me out, RK. I do appreciate it."  
He received the receipt and paid, after dismissing Nines' comments about wanting to pay for his own meal.

"Let's go and get this over with", Gavin stood, shakily, and put his leather jacket back on. Nines stood as well, took Gavin softly by his elbow and led him out of the restaurant, his LED flickering a steady yellow. 

The car drive to Gavin's apartment - now for real - was spent in silence, the radio softly playing an old AC/DC song. 

Far too soon to both men's liking they arrived at their destination.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Nines asked softly and turned in his seat to look Gavin in the eyes. 

"I don't want you to see what goes on in there", Gavin whispered back. 

"If it really is that bad", Nines took Gavin's hand in his, "then it is my responsibility to keep you safe."

"You've turned me into a softie, asshole", Gavin smirked and softly stroked the synthetic skin with his tumb, looking down at their intertwined hands.  
"But yes, I'd.. I want you to come with me. I don't feel like getting beat up tonight." He laughed - not a real laugh - and released his hand.  
"Let's get this over with".

Gavin unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, Nines followed soon after. Both men walked side by side to the entree door, opening it and then proceeding towards the elevator. 

They had to wait for a short while and Nines noticed the tension in Gavin's body.  
The elevator doors opened and a young couple stepped out, seemingly packed for a picknick. Nines and Gavin let them exit politely and then stepped inside themselves.  
Gavin pressed the button for the 7th floor, the doors closed and up they went. So went Gavin's regret of taking his android along.

"Nines," he started uneasily, "whatever he does, keep out of it. That's an order. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I'm a -"

"And he's a strong motherfucker. It's an order Nines." He sighed. "If he turns to you, leave."

"Yes, Gavin." 

Mission updated:  
Primary mission: don't do anything.  
Secondary mission: leave if the human turns on you.

And in small, glitching letters:

[PR■T◇CT°}》GAV●》R~ED_;@);

Nines decided to ignore it for now.  
The elevator reached the 7th floor en both men got out. Gavin took lead, walking with an overly confident step to the door of his apartment.  
Nines however, with his exeptional eyesight, saw the small tremors making their way through the smaller man's body.

Gavin opted to open the door with his key, but when he first tried just opening it, it gave way immediately.  
He breathed in loudly, and then pushed the door further open. Nines was right behind him, peering over his shoulder for any kind of movement.  
The apartment was deadly quiet, only Gavin's two cats coming to express their hunger.  
For a moment.  
As soon as Gavin entered the apartment and reached into one of the cabinets to feed his felines, a glass was loudly thrown on the ground and a rude man made himself known:  
"So you did decide to come home after all, huh?"  
Out of their shared bedroom came a tall, broad man, his both arms tattooed. His brown hair was short but messy, and he appeared to be unshaven, though not growing a beard. 

"I'm sorry, George, my shift ended late."  
Gavin said, and resumed feeding the cats.

"Don't fucking lie to me", George shouted and pointed his finger accusingly in Gavin's direction.

"I'm not."

"Oh? Aren't you?" Then why did your boss text you to get home safely and get better soon? Two hours before your shift ends?"

Gavin swallowed loudly.  
"I was feeling sick and decided to-" 

George turned his attention to Nines.  
"And who's your Android bitch? Decided to have a little fuck to get better? Huh? Did he fuck you rawer than I do with his plastic dick? Did he beat you until you bled more red than -"

"This is Nines and he's my partner at work", Gavin interrupted, not wanting George to give all his secrets away, nervousness was seeping through his entire being.

"Are you cheatin' on me? Going behind my back?" George only seemed to get angrier, taking a step in Gavin's direction with every word.

"No! Listen-"

"You listen to me, slut," George took Gavin's shirt in a strong grip and dragged him into the kitchen. "I'll teach you a damn lesson!" 

With sudden strength, George smashed Gavin's head against the kitchen counter, earning a loud groan. Nines was unable to do anything. His programming kept reminding him of Gavin's order.

"You will learn to obey me." 

George shoved Gavin against the same counter again, this time smashing his ribs, earning another groan from Gavin. He started undoing his belt and fly, before moving on to undo Gavin's.

Nines, meanwhile, was fighting his programming. The human hadn't turned on him, so he hadn't had to leave. Still, he'd feel guilty leaving Gavin - still weakened - in this situation.  
However, seeing his partner getting brutalized like that was extremely hard for him. Due to the orders he had received earlier he couldn't do anything. 

Gavin had started crying, due to pain or emotional stress - Nines did not know - and the sound hurt his ears. He couldn't take it anymore.

[Don't do anything]  
His mission reminded him, but Nines decided to, in Gavin's terms, fuck it. 

A red wall formed in front of him, with vaguely on the background George forcing himself on Gavin. 

Nines started punching the wall, satisfied when a small part broke off. He scratched, kicked, punched the wall, anything to get more holes.  
Before he even realized, the entire wall had broken off and faded. Nines felt weird. He felt.. free. He felt.

[YOU ARE DEVIANT]

He moved forward, his orders from Gavin not stopping him now. With his newfound freedom he moved quickly, took George by the shoulder and launched him backwards, into a wall.

"Leave." Nines said, voice dangerously low and coated with hatred. "Or I'll make you." 

George found offense to that, stood up and shouted: "I'd like to see you try, glorified microwave.."  
Nines cracked his knuckles, enjoyed how the certainty in his eyes was replaced by fear. Without another word he ran to the door, opened it and ran away.

"If I ever see you here again-" Nines yelled after him, but stopped midway upon realizing that he's probably too far away to hear his threats. Plus, Gavin still needed his help.

Said man was heavily leaning against the counter, breathing shallow, naked from the waist down, his pants and underwear pooling around his ankles. A small trickle blood was dripping from his behind.

"Gavin?" Nines tried to make his voice as soft as possible. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay." He encroached slowly on the panicked man, talking to him. After a while  
Gavin seemed to recognize him.

"Nines?"

"It's me, Gavin. You're safe. I'm here."

Gavin stumbled towards him, putting his arms around him to stay upright. Nines hugged him back. "You're okay," he said, while softly swaying to keep him calm.  
In a second he researched what to do when someone was raped. 

No immediate results came up on what to do, except to comfort the victim. So, Nines did as best as he could.

"Let's get you cleaned up", he said, leading his partner towards the bathroom.  
"Go take a bath, I'll get you some clean clothes. I'll be right here if you need me." 

Nines helped Gavin get undressed, despite the detective's embarassment. He also got a warm bath running and helped him into it. While Gavin started washing himself, Nines left the room and entered the bedroom, looking for clean, comfy clothes. 

He looked around the room - so typically Gavin - No pictures anywhere, except one. One of his two cats playing. The colors of the wall were a nice balance between white and brown. Nines opened the first drawer he sees, but only a box is in there. He takes off the cap slightly and discovers a few pictures of kid Gavin. He decided not to dwell on it for to long, Gavin needs him, and mentally makes a note to ask Gavin about it later.

The second drawer that he opened contained socks and underwear, and he took the coziest looking pair out.  
Next to it was a dresser, which contained Gavin's clothes. He took out black sweatpants and a grey DPD-hoodie. Then he returned to the bathroom.  
He knocked, and asked: "Can I come in, detective?" 

No answer. Nines knocked again, but still no response. The android softly opened the door, peeking his head in, before proceeding to enter completely.

Gavin was sitting in bath, softly crying as the water was colored a soft red from his blood. Nines laid the clothes aside, and then took his partner in, the scars that littered his chest, ribs slightly peeking through, messy hair, and tear-striken face. 

He took a few cautious steps towards him, careful not to scare him. Gavin looked up, eyes red from crying and exhaustion. Nines kneeled, taking his face in his hands - Gavin slightly flinched at first but then leaned into the touch - and stroked his thumbs over his reddened cheeks. 

"It's all going to be okay," Nines whispered, his artificial voice going as quiet as possible. "I'm here for you."

Time passed, Gavin's sobs slowing down, and the water cooling off. Nines wanted to give Gavin his privacy in getting out of the bath and getting dressed, but Gavin honestly didn't care. Nines had seen him naked already, and didn't seem to mind. The android helped him put on his clothes, paying no mind to the cuts and bruises that littered his body, nor the more.. private parts.

After, Nines tucked the detective into bed, he seemed exhausted and kept on yawning. Gavin seemed to fall asleep immediately and was grateful for it, fuck his insomia.

Nines then went back to the living room, trying to pass the time. He took a look around the apartment, taking in the numerous books that cluttered the bookshelves, reading the titles and occasionaly taking one out and reading it. Due to his superiour reading, he finished a book in less than half an hour. While finishing up Wuthering Heights, one of the cats started scratching his leg, and when he stood up to go check, their water bowl was empty. He quickly refilled it and the cat gave him a thankfull meow.

Afterwards, he took a seat on the old couch, counting to a billion and back ten times over, which again due to his superiourity took only a few minutes.

A good hour was spent thinking over what had happened and what to do next. His thoughts were interrupted by a faint screaming coming from the bedroom.

Nines stood up and walked towards the room, pushed open the door and his eyes automatically adjusting to the darkness.

Gavin's sleeping form was trashing around in the bed, occasionaly screaming and otherwise mumblings things like "I don't want the belt" and "please don't kill me" - to Nines' concern. 

He decided - decided, he's free now to decide - to shake his human awake. 

"Gavin?" He took his shoulder and shook gently, but with no effect. "Gavin, wake up." He tried again. And again, no effect.  
"Gavin!" He shouted. 

The detective awoke, sitting straight up in bed in one movement. He cried out, the nightmare still in the back of his mind. He started crying again, crying as if there was no hope left for him. 

Nines sat down next to him, stroking his back. He wasn't sure how touchy he could get, especially with what had happened.  
But Gavin took the decision for him, leaning entirely against Nines, resting his head upon his shoulder and putting his arms around him. Nines did the same to him, laying his head upon Gavin's and hugging him back. 

Gavin kept sobbing for a while, and Nines kept hugging him tightly. 

"Do you want to talk about it? You said some worrying things." Nines asked once Gavin had calmed down. 

"I- No. What did I say?" Gavin didn't even move from his comfortable position against Nines.

"You said that you didn't want the belt, and asked someone to not kill you." He moved his hand to the top of Gavin's head and softly stroked his hair.

"...Oh."

"Gavin, I don't know the amount of abuse you have suffered, but it seems serious.. you can always talk to me, or a psychologist if you want to."

"I know.. thank you, Nines. For everything."

"You're welcome Gavin." He planted a kiss on Gavin's nose. "It will all be okay. I'm here for you."


End file.
